Trials of love
by KikiChanKiho
Summary: Zero loves Kaname. Kaname is dating Yuuki. Zero is hurt. KanameXZero. Rape
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer-I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters_**

___"I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold_

_It's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_

_But now the moment seems to've come,_

_I see the dark clouds coming up again."-Tokio Hotel_

**_Zero's pov_**

"Aidou-sama!"

"Hey look! It's Kuran-sama. Did he just do that?"

I could hear the screaming of the girls outside. I didn't want to go out there so I let Yuuki do all the crowd handling. But really do what? What did Kaname do? I peeked out of my window. Where was Kaname anyway? I spotted his dark brown hair but what was he doing? I opened the curtains so I could get a better view and my heart stopped at what I just saw. No...this can't be true although I always knew it would happen I just couldn't accept it. Kaname was kissing Yuuki. Why does this happen to me? Why me?Weren't his hateful looks enough? Why doesn't he love me? Am I not good enough?

I didn't know when the tears started forming in my eyes and when I started crying but when I did realize I was a crying mess. I looked at my watch. Holy shi...spirits I was late for the classes and I had Bio first thing in the morning. I could always count on that bitch to punish me. I gathered my assignment I headed for the class of course putting the scary aura around me. Everybody made way for me because I was KIRYUU ZERO, THE SCARY PREFECT WHO IS SUPPOSED TO EAT YOU ALIVE.

KanaZero KanaZero KanaZero KanaZero

I was late as usual. She punished me as usual and even bitched about me not being attentive. She should have been in my place. Then she would have known how difficult it is to go on night duty and still get up on time and to add up to it seeing the one you love kissing someone else. The day went as usual and I slept throughout most of the classes. At the end of the day I went to talk to Yuuki just to confirm what I'd seen earlier. She said that she and Kaname had been going out for a while.

"Good bye Yuuki. See you at the night duty."

"Uh...You have no problem about it right Zero"

"About what?"

"Me dating Kaname?"

"No no I'm happy for you guys"

I thought about spending the rest of the evening with Lily, my horse. She always makes me feel better. Suddenly something was wrong. My body was carving for something. My eyes turned red. Blood...I needed blood. My throat went dry. I needed it... desperately. I saw Yuuki coming towards me and the next thing I knew was I was drinking her blood. The next moment I could sense Kaname's angry aura and it was coming to our direction. I didn't care and kept drinking. He entered the stable anger written all over his face. He grabbed me by my collar and punched my face.

"You're a pathetic monster Zero. You're a filthy level E. A mistake made by someone of my own kind and I swear I will correct it by finishing you. You're so disgusting!" he said poison dripping in his voice. I kept listening and bearing his hateful looks.

"To be more correct I am a level D and I am not this way because I wan't to be. If you really wanna kill someone go kill that woman"I replied when I couldn't bear it anymore. He picked Yuuki bridal style and walked out giving me his usual hateful look. I did nothing and only looked at him.

**Kaname's pov **

I couldn't understand the look on Kiryuu's eyes. Maybe it was expectation or sadness or maybe it was desire. I don't know. He's really difficult to wait...why am I even thinking about him? I reached Yuuki's room and laid her on the bed. I'd better go talk to Cross about this.

I knocked on the door. "Come in",Cross replied. I entered his office. It looked like cross was really busy. He didn't even look up from his scattered piles of paper.

"I have to talk to you"I said. He looked up and I could see he was really tired. "Do you know that Zero is drinking Yuuki's blood?"

"What?"

"Yes you heard it right"

Cross couldn't believe it. "Where is Yuuki?"

"In her room. She fainted. Maybe he would have killed her if I hadn't reached there on time."

He headed towards Yuuki's room and I followed him. Yuuki was awake. "How are you feeling?"I asked as gently as always.

"Where's Zero? What did you do to him?" she asked concern all written over her face.

"Why do you even care?"

"I made him do it. He resisted but I was the one who went there to get bitten. Where is he? How is he?"

"Still alive with a broken nose or jaw." My answer terrified her and cross. "Where is he?" They asked in unision. "With his horse"

**Yuuki's pov**

When I reached Lily's stable I found Zero lying on the ground. He was crying which was so not like him. I gently put my arm on his shoulder. He reacted quickly and with surprise.

"Yuuki...um...Hi".He wiped his tears. "What's up?"

I hugged him and he hugged me. He cried like a three year old. Just then Headmaster entered the stable.

'Oh my poor Zero'. He came towards Zero with the intention of hugging him but Zero douged and he fell on the ground. I don't know why he does that.

"Zero" I started "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing"

Something was wrong. I knew something was wrong. Zero was acting strange these. I here him crying in his room sometimes. Something was hurting him and I wanted to find out"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters.**

**It contains boyxboy so if you don't like don't read it**

**Zero's pov**

It was morning already. I looked at the mirror and thank god my eyes were normal. Thanks to the super vampire healing. I had to go do my duty as usual. Go handle the group of screaming girls. I don't understand why they scream so much. If they knew that their number one idols were vampires then they would be screaming but in fear.

So there I was. Standing. Yuuki was trying her best to handle the girls. There came the king Kaname and as usual gave me 'the look' then moved on to greet Yuuki as sweetly as he could. Couldn't he see that I love him? He is always mean to me. The day went on as usual. At the end of the day I decided to spend some time with Lily. She greeted me happily when I entered the stable. I laid there on the hay. I could see the sky outside and it was covered with dark cloud. "Looks like it's gonna rain Lily" I said still looking at the sky. But I'd still have to go for the stupid night patrolling. I hate my life.

As predicted it began raining and I was on the stupid night patrolling with Yuuki beside me. "Yuuki how about I handle today for you?"

"Nah" she replied

"Maybe Kiryuu-kun is right Yuuki" came a distant voice I could recognize immediately. It was Kaname. I turned around to look at him. There he was looking sexy as hell with his hair all wet. "Let's go Yuuki"

"You can handle it right?" Yuuki said looking at me.

"For the hundredth time Yuuki YES" He didn't even look at me. Sometimes I doubt if he even knows that I exist and it hurts as hell. He left me alone to soak in the rain. Fine I will stand here all night. I knew it was a stupid idea but I wanted to do it anyway. So I like stood there for two or three hours and I started feeling dizzy and I don't know what happened next but when I got up I was in some unknown bed in some unknown place and I saw someone sleeping besides me. I looked carefully and it was Takuma. He only had his boxers on. I turned to look at me. I was in the same state. I didn't know what was going on.

**Takuma's pov**

_I was finding the class really boring. It was Yagari sensei's class. I looked out of the window to distract myself a little. I suddenly felt the urge to walk outside and I did so without asking Yagari 'll kill me in his next class and I'm sure of it. I saw Zero lying unconcious so I quickly took him to my room and called for the nurse. She said that he needed warmth so we went piling blankets on top of blankets but it didn't seem to work. Then finally she said that he need the warmth of a body._

_The nurse went out and I stripped leaving my boxers on. I turned to look at Zero. I see him almost like on daily basis but it was the first time I noticed that he was beautiful. He had the most magnificent body. Perfect abs, biceps and a perfect round butt. Damn he was sexy. His face...I could go on talking but the summary is it was beautiful. His hands were even softer than that of a girl. That is it was softer than Rima's and my mother's because they are the only two women whose hands I have touched. I laid beside him and hugged him close to my body as the nurse told me to. It was cold as if he were dead. For some reason that I don't know I wanted to stay this way with him forever. I feared that I would lose him._

When I got up in the morning I was face-to-face with a very confused Zero. He even managed to look pretty when he was just awake.

"I can explain" I said "But first what the hell do you think you were doing there in the rain. God you are 15 Zero. Mom won't come after you telling you to get inside" I totally lost my composure. I mean I wasn't smiling.

"Whatever. Where did you keep my clothes? I can't find them" he said changing the topic.

"uh...your clothes.I don't remember."

"What?"

"I think I kept it on the coutch...or was it my study?"He stared at me with his usual expression. "Why don't you smile Zero?" I don't know why but I asked him. "Oh I remember now. I kept it inside my own closet. How stupid of me?"

I gave him his clothes and he ran out like a madman. Maybe he doesn't like being with me.

**Zero's pov**

I ran out of Takuma's room. He's weird. Who does he think he is to tell me to smile. Just because he smiles all the time doesn't mean everybody has to smile. But he just told me to smile after all. I shouldn't be so mad and maybe he is right. I should smile. I don't remember when I last smiled. So there I was on my morning duty smiling and ready to charm. The King Kaname entered the scene he turned to give me 'the look' but was awestruck. His jaws dropped. I found it funny so I even laughed. The next thing I knew was silence and everybody was looking at me. Takuma smiled at me and I bowed. I wanted to say thank him. I felt really good today. Kaname came towards me.

"Kiryuu-kun are you sick? Not that I'm worried but Yuuki would be if you were sick." he asked me. Yuuki was behind him. She put her hand on my forehead. "He's fine. Just happy" she asked. I only stared blankly. Yuuki turned to me and smiled" You'll open up a fanclub if you keep smiling like that"

She was right a few moments later I was running away form a crowd of girls that were following me. That is when I saw someone familiar. It was Kaito. Maybe he was here to see me but he'll have to help me now.

"Kaito! Help!" He turned to look at me and was surprised to see the girls behind me.

"What did you do?"

"Smile and laugh a little" he stood there for a while not understanding anything at all but after a while it hit him. He held my head in his hands and kissed me gently. I decided to go along with it.

"Sorry girls I'm gay" I said. They all left me alone. Not that it wasn't true. All vampires are hermaphrodites even Kaname.

"You're a genious Kaito" I said after they all left. He laughed. I was really excited to see him after all these years and all so suddenly.

"Are you free any time today?" he asked me

"I am right now. Where do you want to go?"

"What about school? The Zoo"

"Are you kidding me? The Zoo? I'm not a five year old. I can skip school."

"We used to go there when we were five. I just wish Ichiru was here"

"Fine we're going. To the Zoo" I said laughing a little. Kaito smiled. Only he was the who wouldn't be surprised when I smile. I thought I would tell him about Kaname too. I was just so happy today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

**To CeCeRox -Thank you**

**Contains BoyXboy. Don't like it don't read it.**

**Kaname's pov**

_A few sounds make your heart beat faster. For me Zero's laughter were one of those sounds. It was a contrast to his whole personality. It was so carefree and energetic. I don't know where he'd been hiding that laughter all these years. Wait...why am I thinking about him? I've got work to and I have to see Yuuki in one hour from now. But really he has an amazing smile. One that could daze even a coldblooded vampire like me._

It only took a knock on the door for me to come out of my thoughts.

"Come in" I said. A worried Takuma followed by a worried Yuuki came in. I didn't like it. Something must be wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Zero...It's Zero" Takuma started. "What happened to him?" I was worried.

"He was kidnapped" Yuuki said breaking into tears. Takuma was now supporting Yuuki. She was crying like she would never stop. "Please Kaname-senpai get him back. Please. He was so happy today. Why does this happen to him?"

"Yuuki don't worry. I'll...I'll do something" I assured her. "Tell me everything you know about it."

"You'll have to ask that to Kaito" Takuma said.

"Take me to him"  
We were soon in Yagari Touga's room and talking to sandy-haired male. He said that the Vampire's council must be behind all this but he wasn't sure. The people who carried Zero away were vampires.

"They only wanted Zero. They paid no attention to me. I didn't have my weapon so I couldn't do anything. I think they were heading for the forest." said the sandy haired male.

"Let's go Takuma" I said

"Wait! We're coming too" the sandy-haired male and Yagari Touga said in unision.

"Hurry" I said  
We were walking aimlessly into the forest. I and Takuma were trying to trace Zero's scent and the other two were on their guard for any attacks. I could finally smell it. Not his scent but his blood all over the place. He must be hurt and really badly.

"Did he have his Bloody rose?"

"No"

"Follow me. We must hurry. I think he's hurt really badly." I couldn't think of anything. I only had Zero on my mind. I knew I wasn't doing this for Yuuki. It was for Zero but I also knew I would never admit it. We were finally there where his blood's smell was the strongest. But no one was around.

"They're hiding. I can smell others" Takuma whispered in a serious tone. I'd never seen him this serious. It was like he was saving the one most important to him.

"Whoever finds Zero returns back to the academy with him. There will be no delay. The rest of us will remain and fight" Touga said and he meant it. Just after that we could see a dozen of vampires jump out of the trees.

I caught sight of one running away with Zero. Zero was probably not concious. I got the vampire under my control and killed him as soon as Zero was in my hands. As per the plan I was supposed to go back to the academy with Zero. I looked around and I was sure that the three could handle the situation very well so I headed towards the academy. As I predicted Zero was wounded really bad. He was bleeding all over.

When we reached a safe distance. I laid Zero down. He wasn't healing so I was worried.

"I think he needs blood." I said to myself. I bit my own hands drawing blood out of it and transferred the blood to Zero's mouth. If anybody passed by they would think we were kissing. I repeated this several times until I saw that his wounds were healing. I carried him again. Bridal style this time. For the first I noticed how beautiful he was. Long lashes, pale skin, pink lips. He stirred a little. I decided to put him down. There was a fluttering of his long lashes and his eyes shot open.

"Go away you freaking vampire!"

"Zero. I got you. You're fine. It's me Kaname. I won't hurt you." He stared at me for a while and breathed in relief. I wanted to ask him what happened but now didn't seem the right time.

"Do you want to move on or should we rest a little?" I asked.

"Why?" he said not looking anywhere but straight at me. I didn't understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me. Am I not a monster?"

"Zero I'm sorry for what I said that day. I didn't mean it really. I was just angry. I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"Do you hate me?" he asked giving me the same look from that day. I sure treated him bad but I didn't hate him.

"No, No I don't. It's just that I don't want to lose Yuuki to you. Otherwise I find you very mush like me and we would have been really good friends if we weren't competiting for the same person's love." I replied honestly.

"I don't love Yuuki. I do in a brother kind of way but not the way you love her." he said simply as if he was talking about the weather.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked" I smiled a little and he returned it with his dazzling smile. I almost fainted. Kidding.

I actually think I'm liking Zero's company already. Yuuki would be happy if we became friends so don't think being friends with Zero was such a bad idea. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice something very important.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I took the wrong path! We're lost!"

"They'll come back for help don't worry." he said as calmly as ever but I could see he was getting a little nervous too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters**

**Contains Boyxboy. Don't like don't read it.**

**Zero's pov**

I woke up to the first rays of the sun. I wasn't in my room nor my bed. I could feel a certain heat radiating from something at my side. I turned to look at the 'thing'. It was Kaname and it popped into my mind that we were stuck in the middle of a forest. I could hear voices. It was Yuuki and the headmaster. They were calling for us.

"We're here! We're here!" Kaname got up when I started screaming.

"See I told you they'll come" he said sleepily.

"I was the one who said that Mr Tarzan" I said. We could soon see Yuuki and the headmaster. The headmaster came forward to hug me.

"Zeroooo-chan!" I douged it and he fell on the ground. Yuuki smiled with relief.

"Thank god you're both fine" she said. So we went back home and everybody greeted us and stuff like that.

**A week later**

There was a knock on Zero's door. He got up from his bed and went to open the door. He smiled seeing the sight outside. It was Takuma and his beloved Kaname.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Takuma asked.

"Sure but where?"

"The Zoo" Kaname said mockingly.

"Shut up!"

"How about fishing?" Takuma suggested.

"Where?" Kaname asked

"Loch Ness" Zero mocked receiving a stare like daggers from beloved Kaname. Zero had to admit it was sexy.

"How about the candy shop that just opened last Friday?" Kaname said. Takuma and Zero laughed until they couldn't breath anymore.

"What is so funny?" came two voices from the behind. Oh you could guess who they were. They were the two great candy monsters **Rima and Shiki** along with Yuuki.

"Why don't we go?" Yuuki suggested. Of course she would. It was her boyfriend's idea.

"Fine we're going" Kaname said. Takuma and Zero turned to look at each other.

"We're not going" Zero said.

"Uh...Yuuki why don't you go with the two. I think I'll stay. " Kaname said.

"Sure but remember we're going out tomorrow." she said smiling.

"Yeah"

The trio were in Zero's room now. Takuma noticed a very odd thing.

"You play the violen?" he asked Zero. Now Takuma was a great fan of instrumental music.

"Used to play it"

"Why don't you play for us?" Kaname insisted. He picked his violen case removed the dust and started playing. The music was beautiful and mysterious just like Zero. Takuma stared at Zero wondering how prettier he could get.

"So what did you just play?" Kaname asked confused.

"You don't know its Ode to joy?" Takuma said.

"But it sounded sad" Kaname said flatly.

"It was't sad it was just a little mysterious just like this thing called happiness is. You know like it hurts but it still feels good. Like love" Takuma explained Kaname.

"I agree with Takuma" Zero said.

"I don't understand. How can it hurt and feel good?" Kaname was really confused by now.

"Forget it. You're a birdbrain like Yuuki. Now I know why you guys are dating" Zero said.

"Look it's raining. Let's go cycling." Takuma said.

"Yeah and we break our head" Zero said.

"We're vampires remember?"

"Let's go" Kaname was already out by now.

There they were on their bicycles out on the streets like hooligans. They had a race and by what we could see Kaname was winning and so he did win.

"We need a treat" Takuma said to Kaname and Zero agreed to it.

"Okay" Kaname said happily. They had a lot of fun today.

"The coffee shop?" Zero suggested. They went to the coffee shop came back home and ate a lot of candy that the other three had bought. They also had to face an angry headmaster and Touga.

"Next Saturday too" Kaname said at the end of the day.

"Yeah we should" Takuma agreed.

"Only if Kaitos coming too."

"Sure he can come" the two said.

_So the days passed happily for Kaname, Zero, Takuma and Yuuki for three years until one day..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.**

**BoyXboy don't like don't read it**

**Yuuki's pov**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Yes perfect this it what I want. I looked like I had been crying the whole night. Now I could proceed with my plan. I'll make you suffer Zero. Kaname is mine. What did he think I wouldn't know about his feelings for Kaname?

Hanabusa must have done what I asked him to. All I had to do was wait for Kaname and the show begins. I heard a knock on the door. It was kaname for sure. I made him wait fot a while.

"Who is it?" I asked making my voice as weak as possible.

"Kaname" I opened the door and saw Kaname's shocked expression. Just as expected. Now I'll have to hesitate a little. I forced myself to cry. Kaname hugged me.

"K-Kaname..." I cried a little more.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" I had never seen him so worried. Everything was going according to the plan. Now I would cry for like 5 minutes and finally tell him...

"Zero...h-he...last night..."

"What did he do?"

"He forced himself on me" Kaname's expression was a mixture of shock, anger and sadness.

"What are you saying? It can't be true"

"It is true. He's a monster." I could feel Kaname getting angry. Now their friendship will shatter and Kaname will be mine.

* * *

For a moment Kaname didn't want to believe what Yuuki said. He wanted her to tell him that it was a lie. He didn't even know what to do anymore. He considered Zero just like his brother. He got angrier as each second passed.

"I'll kill him for what he did to you Yuuki" he said and left her room.

* * *

Kaname walked past the corridors searching for Zero and at last found him in Taukma's room. He was laughing about something Takuma said. Who knew his life would completely change from that moment onward. Zero noticed Kaname after he was finished laughing. He noticed Kaname's anger but didn't know it was directed towards him for something he never did.

"Anything wrong?" Takuma asked. Kaname didn't answer and grabbed Zero by his collar.

"Get out Takuma!" Kaname ordered. There was nothing Takuma could do except obey the pureblood.

"You!" Kaname said looking towards Zero " I'll make you suffer the same pain you made Yuuki suffer." With that said he tore Zero's clothes off. Zero struggled to get out of Kaname's hold but in vain. The pureblood was a lot more stronger.

* * *

Outside the door Takuma could hear Zero's cries. He could hear Zero plead to Kaname to stop. It was painful for Takuma to just stand there and do nothing for he loved Zero. But he also knew that as a vampire he had to obey Kaname. Just like Zero Takuma too wasn't able to figure out what was wrong with Kaname. After two hours Kaname came out and left without a word. Takuma hurried inside.

What Takuma saw shocked him. He saw a nacked Zero covered in blood and body fluid lying on the floor. He would have thought Zero was dead if he wasn't crying. It was obvious to Takuma what had just happened. He gently picked Zero and took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. No sound except Zero's sobbing could be heard. Takuma only put a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder but was to shocked and unsure to say anything.

* * *

After a lot of effort finally Zero was asleep. Takuma caressed Zero's hair. He gently kissed Zero's forehead. He called Shiki to look after Zero and moved towards Kaname's room.

* * *

_Takuma didn't care to knock. He flung the door open._

"Why did you do that!" Takuma demanded.

"Why do you want to risk our friendship for that son of a bitch!" came the reply.

"I love him and he isn't the son of a bitch. You are!"

"I am not. I just did the same thing he did to Yuuki the other night"

"He was with me the other night." Takuma said angrily.

"You're lying!" Kaname lost his composure.

"He's not" came a weak voice that belonged to Hanabusa. " Zero really was with Ichijou-senpai. They were making your Birthday persent."

Kaname couldn't move, speak or do anything of a while. He was a combination of variety of emotions. He felt betrayed by Yuuki and anger for her. He also felt guilty and ashamed at what he had just done to Zero.

* * *

Zero got up with his body aching all over. His ass was hurting more than any other part. He started crying remembering the earlier incident. He had cried,pleaded and even begged Kaname to stop. Zero was certain he would never forgive Kaname for what he had done. Zero let the tears flow and wished it would take away the pain he was feeling. A hand wiped his tears. It was Shiki's hand.

"Don't worry Kiryuu-kun everything will be fine." Shiki said trying to comfort Zero but failed miserably. Zero began crying more than before. Takuma entered entered the room and said he would handle the rest.

Takuma hugged Zero and assured him that everything would be fine. But he himself didn't know how everything could be fine after what happened today.


End file.
